


Feel My Heat

by ArtemisMoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoons/pseuds/ArtemisMoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally pure smut.</p>
<p>A few hours ago, Sam had gotten back from the liquor store with various amounts of Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, Cognac, and a few other miscellaneous types of strong alcohol. Well, that was a few hours ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was planning on having a bit more story, but this just turned into pure porn. Sorry not sorry

A few hours ago, Sam had gotten back from the liquor store with various amounts of Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, Cognac, and a few other miscellaneous types of strong alcohol. Well, that was a few hours ago.

Dean didn't even know how or when they'd gotten like this. Sam was passed out on the sofa about 20 feet away while Dean and Cas somehow ended up here on the floor of the main room of the bunker with their tongues down each other's throats. It was sloppy and slow but oh, Cas tasted like alcohol and musk and Dean just couldn't get enough. 

Every few seconds Cas would let out small moans throughout the kiss, the alcohol having greatly weakened his filter and Dean couldn't help but moan too. Dean eventually broke the kiss and tugged on Cas' lip with his teeth before dragging his reddened lips across Cas' cheek and to his ear. He huffed out a breath and licked around the shell before pulling the lobe into his mouth and nipping. He tongued at the sensitive skin below Cas' ear which earned him a satisfied huff as Cas brought up his hand and threaded his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean took his time biting Cas' neck and jaw and soothing the reddening skin with his tongue. Working lower and lower, he stopped when he got to his clavicle and dug his tongue deeply into the pliant skin. Cas made a defeated whimper and clutched tightly at the nape of Dean's neck. Dean's fingers worked on Cas' shirt buttons to the best of their ability, his trench coat and suit jacket having been discarded who knows how long ago. 

After the last button, Dean pushed the shirt off of Cas' shoulders, pulled it from his arms, and tossed it somewhere to the side. His calloused fingers immediately sought out one of Cas' dusky pink nipples and rolled and pinched it while he circled his tongue around the other and sucked. Cas was breathing more heavily than ever now. Dean continued pressing sloppy, wet kisses down Cas' stomach while his fingers traveled downward and dipped into the waistband of Cas' dress pants. After running them under the fabric, he pulled his fingers out to hover over the button holding the pants shut. He then slid them lower and roughly squeezed Cas' erection which caused Cas to emit a deep moan. 

Dean then worked at the button and zipper before pulling down Cas' pants and boxers. Cas' heavy erection sprang up and Dean couldn't help but to drag the pad of his thumb across the head, bring it back up to his mouth, and lick the pre-come off of it. "Dean" Cas whimpered. "Shh I got you. Turn around." Dean groggily whispered in reply while flipping Cas over so he was lying on the floor on his stomach. He then started pulling off his own shirt along with his pants and boxer briefs. He moved his hands to softly feel Cas' ass, then took each cheek in his hands and squeezed while pulling them apart with his thumbs. He leaned his head down and lightly flicked his tongue over the tight pink muscle. Cas gasped and raised his head as Dean continued his little kitten licks. Dean then started licking and kissing and sucking the hole in earnest causing Cas to hang his head back down in utter pleasure. Dean used his thumbs to spread Cas' cheeks as he pointed his tongue and dove into him. Cas let out a high choked whimper as Dean thrust his tongue in and out while pressing his face hard into Cas' cheeks. 

After a few more thrusts and some final teasing licks Dean sat up to look for something slick. His vision blurred as he turned his head and he blinked a few times before spotting a container of Vaseline over on one of the shelves. He got up and staggered over to get it. He then turned around and started his way back to Cas when he stopped in his tracks. Castiel was on all fours with his ass still facing Dean only this time Cas was looking back straight into Dean's eyes while sucking on his fingers in the most obscene way possible. He laved and sucked at his first two fingers while occasionally flicking his tongue out to wet the webbing in between. He then hollowed his cheeks as he sucked and pulled them out of his mouth and with his eyes still on Dean, he lowered his fingers to tease around his hole before pushing them both in slowly, but with force. His eyelids lowered as he moaned and slowly worked his fingers in and out, putting on a show for Dean who just stared and licked his lips. Dean then made his way back over and knelt behind Cas. He pulled Cas' fingers out of his ass and sucked them into his own mouth tasting the spit and the musk of that something else that he just couldn't get enough of. 

After licking them clean, he let go of Cas' fingers and instead turned his attention to the Vaseline. He dug two fingers in the container and pulled out the gloppy substance which he used to slick his own throbbing dick. Once satisfied, he edged closer and put one hand on Cas' ass while lining himself up with the other. He pushed in just so and they both moaned with pleasure. They were still for a moment as to get adjusted as they breathed heavily. Then Dean lowered himself so his body was laying atop Cas'. He started moving inside of him, creating a rhythm as he repeatedly pulled out and deeply pushed back in. They both knew that they weren't going to last very long. As Dean built speed Cas began to moan with every thrust. Dean let out heavy breaths that more often than not allowed whimpers to escape from his mouth. Their bodies were slamming together and it was all skin and sweat and heat and it was so good. Dean wrapped his arm around to grip Castiel's aching hard cock and started jerking it with quick, hard thrusts. Cas didn't even have time to cry out a warning as he came with his eyes shut tight and his head hung low and his mouth stretched open unable to emit any noise. His ass clenched hard on Dean's still pumping dick as Dean let out a sharp cry and flooded Cas' insides with his come. Cas' ass milking him through every drop. Finally, Cas' arms gave in as he dropped to the floor, pulling Dean along on top of him. 

Their quick, heavy breaths slowly eased as their eyelids started to fall as a result of their drunken state, but Dean had just enough in him to move his head a bit and press his lips to Cas' cheek. He could have sworn he saw the hint of a smile before his eyes closed completely and they peacefully drifted off.


End file.
